Marauder Chronicles: Rise of the Dark Lord
by MaYtImE
Summary: This is the start of the Marauder Chronicles. Watch the Marauders and Lily through thier first year. What boundries do they find? What friendships are formed? What friendships are hidden? Who will break free?


The Marauder Chronicles: Rise of the Dark Lord

Authors Note: Hello Readers!

This is the first instalment of my new seven story series… Strangely enough I have finished all seven of them… I will upload the first story chapter by chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it. I am trying to stick to JK's provided information but should I lack any of it I will make some stuff up as I go.

Peace Out!

PT

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's that are from JK Rowling's books just the plot.

Dedicated to Emily-Kate

For Always Reading

For Always Laughing

For Always Never Finishing

I'll Finish this for You!

Chapter One: Letters

The sun rose silently over the horizon at Spinners End. All that could be heard was the soft rumble of the early morning commuters trying to beat the peak hour traffic. For Lily Evans this day would begin like every other. She woke five minutes before her alarm as always and switched it off. She tip toed out of her room and down the hall, reaching the top of the stairs she tip toed down them by the third step however she had lost her balance and landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud.

"Oh poo!" she exclaimed rubbing her bottom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Flower." Her father said peering over his newspaper as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Dad." She replied chirpily taking a seat at the breakfast bar and pouring herself an orange juice.

"What are you up to today?" her father asked watching as she poured the milk on her cereal.

"Well I was going to see if Sev wanted to play at the park." She said with a smile and downing her first mouthful of cereal.

"Very well, just be home for lunch." Her father said before resuming to his newspaper.

"Thanks dad." She said between mouthfuls. Quickly gulping down her cereal she rushed upstairs to change. She pulled her second sneaker on and tied the lace when her father called her.

"Lillian!" he called up the stairs.

"Coming!" she called back.

"What did you do now brat?" her sister said as she passed her, "Turn McClays hair purple?" she spat vehemently.

"Dunno, wish I'd turn your hair green though." Lily retorted before running down the stair reaching the kitchen where she found her mother and father with a short elfish looking man.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Lily asked before she could stop herself. The short man chuckled at her comment.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. I'm Lily." She said extending her hand.  
"It's quite alright dear I've experienced worse, and I know who you are Miss Evans." He said shaking her hand, "Pleasure to meet you now down to business." He finished producing an envelope which he handed to her.

"Well go on read it." Her mother encouraged with a polite smile.

"Dear Miss Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She read aloud her eyes growing wider with each word she read.

"That can't be!" Her father exclaimed.

"But it is sir, allow me to demonstrate." The short man pulled his wand from his robes and flicked it at the tea cup on the table levitating it from where it sat, he made it circle the room before placing it back on the table.  
"Wow!" Lily squealed with delight as her parents sat gobsmacked.

"Oh please, please, please can I go?" Lily pleaded her parents.

"Of course!" Her mother shrieked hugging Lily.

"So proud of you Flower." Her father said shaking the short man's hand.

"Well Miss Evans I shall see you on September first." He said with a smile.

"Wait, sir what's your name?" Lily asked still beaming.

"Professor Filius Flitwick." He said with a bow.

"Do you teach at Hogwarts?" she asked incredulously.

"I am the Charms professor." He said and with a small pop he was gone.

"Wow, hopefully one day I will be able to do that." Lily said with a smile.

"But of course you will have to study hard. You don't know anything about magic." Her mother started.

"Oh I know, I know. I promise I will cross my heart." Lily said hugging her mother yet again.

"Good, now we must get this Shopping done," Her mother said pausing to read the list which was sitting on the table along with a train ticket and directions. "We shall go on Thursday." Her mother finished with a smile.

"Ok, can I go see Sev now?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, just be careful in what you say Lillian you must know that magic is not something everyone possess." Her mother said raising her eyebrows.

"But of course mother." She said rolling her eyes and running towards the front door. She skipped down the street waving hello to her neighbours as she passed them weeding or watering their gardens. She stood at the top of the steps to her best friend's house and knocked on the door using the door knocker. The door creaked open and Lily stepped into the foyer.

"Hello Lily," the butler George said with a smile.

"Hello George, is Severus in?" She asked politely.

"I will just go fetch him for you." George said curtly before turning on his heel and gliding out of the room. Moments later Lily caught sight of Severus coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Sev!" Lily said excitedly.

"Hi Lily, what's up?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park?" Lily asked.

"Oh just let me get my coat." He said and walked back the direction from which he came. Moments later he returned with his coat and the two eleven year olds exited the house. Walking silently they reached the park in less than five minutes. It was odd for Severus to be so quiet it worried Lily slightly usually he was busting with excitement and had something to tell her.

"What wrong Sev?" Lily asked sitting on the swing next to the one that he had sat on.

"Nothing." He said with a sigh.

"You know your not a very good liar Sev." Lily said with a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, do you ever, do you ever think that you are special?" Severus said with a smile.

"Yeah all the time, but now I know I am special." Lily said before quickly covering her mouth.

"What do you mean now you know?" Severus said narrowing his eyes at the fact that his friend was keeping something from him.

"Well promise you won't tell anyone." Lily said cautiously.

"Pinky Promise." Severus said and he and Lily shook pinkys.

"I'm a witch." Lily said.

"You're a what?" Severus said dangerously low.

"I'm a witch I got my acceptance letter today to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"So did I!" Severus said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Really?" she said.

"But of course, my mother is a witch." He said with a smile.

"Wow, so you actually have magic in you." She said with a grin.

"Yeah only half though. You're a muggleborn." He said.

"I'm a what?" Lily asked curiously.

"A muggleborn most purebloods don't like muggleborns they think they have dirty blood so they have a nastier name for them which is mudblood." He said matter of factly.

"Oh." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah, but that's ok I would never call you that Lily, we can be friends, hopefully we'll end up in the same house." He said with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah, that would be great. Wait whats a house?" Lily asked.

"You really don't know much do you come on." He said dragging her to his house he left her waiting in the foyer again and ran up stairs to his room. He returned not long after with a book.

"Borrow this atleast then you will know a bit about where you're going." He said handing her a copy of a book titled Hogwarts: A History.

"Thanks Sev," she paused and looked at her watch "Oh poo, I'm going to be late for lunch I will see you later." She said opening the front door and running down the road towards her house.

"Sorry I'm late, Sev had a book for me!" She said gasping for air as she entered the dining room.

"What sort of book?" her mother asked as she put a plate of peanut butter sandwiches in front of Lily.

"Hogwarts: A History, his mum is a witch and so is he," Lily said taking a bite of her sandwich "well a wizard." She finished.

"Lily don't talk with a mouthful of food." Her mother scolded.

~*~

"James, you have a letter!" Rosemary Potter called from the foyer and heard a thud and clunk as her son rushed down the stairs from his room where he had still been asleep.

"Thanks." He said snatching the letter from his mother; of course he knew what it was. He ripped open the envelope and scanned the parchment.

"Well I'm in when can we go shopping?" he said with a grin.

"Thursday, dear we'll go on Thursday." His mother said pecking his cheek.

"Aw, mum can you not please." He said wiping the non-existent slobber from where she had pecked him.

"What are you to big for a kiss from your mummy now?" His mother teased.

"No…" He said with a slight growl.

"Good." She said patting his head and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" James asked cautiously.

"Work Jimmy, if you need anything just ask Mitsy and don't get into any trouble." His mother said with a smile.

"Ok, see you later." He said with a glint in his eyes that meant chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast with chocolate sauce. James sauntered into the kitchen and spotted the house elf Mitsy cleaning the dishes from his parents breakfast.

"Heya Mitsy can I please have some Chocolate Chip Pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast please?" James said sitting on the stool by the counter.

"Of course master James just give me a moment." She said and finished the dishes quickly before pulling out the necessary ingredients she knew that James like to bake them the muggle way. The two then proceeded to make chocolate chip pancakes for the young master's breakfast.

~*~

"But Dumbledore is it wise for this young boy to attend school in his current condition?" a school board member said standing up in his seat.

"Sit down Mr Prewett." Rosemary Potter said speaking up "You know very well that you would be asking the same permission if it were your child." She said with a slight annoyance.

"But we are not talking about my child nor are we talking about yours." Prewett said with a frown.

"You are talking about allowing a young boy, a child no less to live his life with no formal education or understanding of his condition?" Rosemary said looking at the other board members.

"If anything you should be encouraging this childs attendance." Rosemary concluded.

"Why should we encourage it Potter?" Orion Black said from where he sat silently, for a Slytherin he was known as a fair man, but still held a grudge against all Gryffindors.

"Why, because it is not the childs fault that he was bitten and maybe it might encourage some understanding about difference between people." Rosemary said vehemently.

"Why should we be encouraging of accepting differences?" McKinnon said from where she sat at the table.

"You are all purebloods for gods sake is there not a war about to begin because someone thinks that someone else is inferior?" Rosemary said and looked at Dumbledore.

"I believe that Rosemary is right, students shan't be informed of Mr Lupins fragile condition, he will leave the ground for three days over the full moon period, is this agreement suffice?" Dumbledore said calmly and looked around the table. He was met by a nod from each board member.

"Very well I shall go and inform Mr Lupin that he shall be attending Hogwarts as a first year student." Dumbledore said and bashed his mallet to signify the closure of the meeting.

Dumbledore walked towards a small cottage and noticed a shy young boy peer from behind a curtain in the front window. He stood at the front door and knocked lightly on the oak. He was met by a middle aged woman who smiled.

"Cynthia, how are you my dear?" Dumbledore greeted his former student with a smile.

"Very well thankyou professor and yourself?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah come now Cynthia, you are no longer my student; please call me Albus I insist." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Would you care for some tea?" She asked leading him towards the dining room.

"Yes that would be lovely one sugar thankyou." He said as Cynthia went about making tea in her cosy kitchen.

"What can I do for you?" She asked placing a china cup in front of Dumbledore.

"I'm here on official business. Is young Mr Lupin around?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I shall just fetch him for you." She said and walked out of the room. Moments later she returned with a sandy brown haired boy who looked rather timidly at the Professor.

"Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster at Hogwarts." She said introducing the pair.

"Hello Remus." Dumbledore said extending his hand. Remus shyly shook it before taking a seat next to his mother.

"Now Mr Lupin I have a letter for you." He said reaching into the pocket of his robe. He slid the envelope in front of Remus who carefully opened the back of the envelope and pulled out the parchment. He read the first few lines before a toothy grin spread onto his face.

"Mother I'm going to Hogwarts." He said looking at her as tears welled in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said rushing around the table and hugging Dumbledore tightly.

"You must go tell your father quickly now." She said wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks freely. She was so happy, this would be a fantastic day for her family.

~*~

"Orion is that you?" Walburga Black barked as she heard the front door open and close.

"Yes." Orion replied entering the sitting room where he found his wife.

"I hope you won't be letting that mangy mutt enter the school." She said firmly.

"Well it was decided that the child shall be allowed to attend." He said sitting opposite his wife. "KREACHER!" He screeched with a pop the house elf appeared. "Get me a Fire Whiskey on the rocks, make it a double." He ordered and the house elf left with a pop before popping back in with the drink.

"WHAT!!!" Walburga screeched.

"Don't look at me Wal; it was a vote, like I was going to be able to control the damn vote." He said to her rubbing his temples.

"It was that Potter woman wasn't it." She said dangerously low.

"Sirius get his letter?" Orion asked.

"Oh the blood traitor brat got his letter and then declared he'd be the first Black to not be sorted to Slytherin. Never heard such rot in all my life." Walburga said disdainfully.

"Oh for goodness sakes I don't know where we went wrong with that boy, he's to independent for his own good. Well Slytherin will sort him out, that's for sure." Orion said gulping down the last of his fire whiskey.

Authors Note: There you have it Chapter Number One… Hope you enjoyed it please review!

Peace Out!!!

PT!


End file.
